Harry's Surprise
by Shiann Reece
Summary: Harry has lived under the tyrannical rule of his cousin Dursley for almost twelve years. Harry, with new confidence as a wizard, isn't gonna live under it any longer. He is going to give something special to Dudley, something he has never seen before.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own (_digs in pocket) _two bobby pins, a gum wrapper, two euros, and hmm....hmm...what is this? oh, some pocket lint, woo-hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry Potter was tired, tired of his stinking, rotten life. Well, at least his stinking, rotten life for the summer. He was sick of it all. Why did he have to live with the Dursleys??? He was a wizard now, and he had just completed one year of school at Hogwarts, a true wizards school. So why did he still have to live with the Dursleys? He was sick of them. He knew that he could do magic, but he couldn't use it. He would get in big trouble with the Ministry of Magic if he did....

"Darn it." Harry mumbled.

He wished that he could get back at Dudley somehow. Dudley who got all the presents, ate all of the good food, and took everything for granted. Dudley always got everything that he ever wanted in his life. Harry sighed. Then an idea came to his head. Well, there **was **one thing that Dudley Dursley had never had. And that was: a girlfriend. Harry had never had one either, but he was only eleven going on twelve this summer. Harry mused on the idea and a delicious, sort of evil plan came to his mind.....

Dudley Dursley was having a bad day. He couldn't fit into his new swimming trunks for the swim party. His mother, Petunia, had found him straining and straining to fit them on. He had even lain on the bed flat trying to fit them on. His arms shook and his face turned beet red while he was trying to fit them on. He face looked like a great red balloon about to burst.

"Friggin- Sassafras..." Dudley mumbled as his mother found him.

"Oh, pooty-kins, what are you doing? You are going to make yourself sick!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him screeching in a sickly, babying sort of voice.

Dudley looked at her and started to whine immediately. If there were a whining contest, Dudley would win it hands down. Dudley prided himself on being able to get just about anything that he wanted: whining, begging, complaining, simpering, just about anything that involved these four things, Dudley could do.

"Moth-**er**, you got the wrong size of pants. These would only fit skinny, sickly boys like rotten Harry." Dudley whined.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry....I will give them to Harry..the store must have mixed up the pants. I knew there was something wrong with a store that didn't have Ruella Redgewort's ruby red fingernail polish. I can't believe a store would even think about not carrying this.." Dudley tuned out his mother's complaints as he realized her focus was not on him anymore. This would not do.

"Moth-**er. **Don't give them to Harry, they are new. He doesn't need any new clothes. You gave them my old ones for last summer. Why should he have new stuff and not me? You love your orphan nephew more than your own son?!! Oh, nobobdy loves me!!" Dudley tried hard to screw his face into a shape that looked sad and he forced two great, rolling tears to come down his face...once again, his face resumed that vivid color of red.

"Oh, darling...I'm so sorry. I love you more than anything. How could you even say I love that horrid Harry more than you? He is a scab...he just won't go away. We have to put up with him while he is here, but you are my treasure, my pet, my darling. We will give these shorts to the dogs next door and then we will go get you some ice cream and some new swim trucks." Petunia Dursley wailed, putting her skinny, bony arms around her rotund son.

Dudley immediately quit crying. "Mummy, can we also get some Turkish Delight? Oh, and Boris Letzer said that his pool was better than ours. Can we get a bigger pool?"

"Of course, pudding cake, we can't have Boris having a bigger pool than ours. Now let's go get some ice cream." Petunia lead her dry-eyed son down the stairs.

Harry watched silently from the bathroom door. _How despicable..._Dudley turned around at the last moment before descending the stairs. He grinned evilly, triumphantly at Harry. Harry's heart hardened and his mind worked rapidly, his plan evolving better and better to his taste.


	2. Fritzi's surprise

Author's note: once again, **I do not own Harry Potter**...I hope that you get my point, say what? What did you say? Sue me! What, who would dare sue me? Read my lips, I don't own Harry Potter, so stay away. No, not you nice fanfiction people, just the rude people who are trying to sue me!! Now, time to carry on!!

Thanks to all of you who left reviews..I LOVE you. I REALLY DO!! Gyre, Cesphienne, and Lady Ophelia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you, thank you!! I will write you into my will..I really I make a pun out of this? I hope that you guys like pocket lint...

And now, the story goes on....

Fritzi Prudence Ruella Redgewort was in a bad mood. A **_very _**bad mood. The whole house was in an uproar because of her, but she did not care. She was in a bad mood, so she should not care about anything but herself. No matter what mood she was in, Fritzi Prudence Ruella Redgewort did not care about anybody but herself. The whole world revolved around her, according to Ruella. Fritzi flopped her skinny, knobby-kneed body down on the bed. _Life's not fair, why does Fruti get everything she wants?! Nobody cares about me, I am just the older stepsister. _Fritzi's mind lingered slowly on hereself. She cared for no one but herself. That was the poison in her mind.

Fritzi plopped her sort of wobbly body on the bed. She needed to do something drastic to get everyone's attention. She needed to do something drastic **now. **She was sick of not getting what she wanted, or at least that's what she thought. The world was **her **oyster, and it revolved around **her. ** So Fritzi jumped out of her bed, her red curls flying, and smiled. She wasn't going to pout anymore, **she **was going to get what she wanted. She stared at her huge room. It was like Santa's toyshop at Christmas, minus the elves, reindeer, and Santa. Every toy, dress, and trifle imaginable was in Fritzi's room. The shelves were overstocked with dolls, horses, tea sets and everything else. Her closet was about to vomit from the overload of dresses, shoes, and purses. She even had her own candyshop, and pull-down movie screen. She could get any movie she wanted, before it came out. It didn't matter what country it was from, Fritzi could get it. And the candshop!! It was like a miniature Willy Wonka chocolate factory. Actually, Fritzi more than remotely looked and acted like the girl with the fetish for golden goose eggs, if it weren't for her her frizzing, bright red hair. And even that girl would have quaked beneath Fritzi's "yougetmewhatiwantorelse" look. The candy store was in one of Fritzi's seven other rooms, yes that was correct, **seven **other rooms. So that makes eight in all. She had a candy room, a swim room, a sleeping room, a dressing room, two bathrooms, a ball room, and a music room. Oh, and did I mention the play room, that makes nine in all! The play room was like a McDonald's play room, but it was six times that size. There was a slide, a bean bag land, a merry go round, and even a carousal that played music and lit up and everything!!

Fritzi grabbed a chocolate bon bon from her chocolate bon bon tree and she started to smack her lips together. All Fritzi did was eat candy. All of the servants marveled that she never gained weight...that she wasn't the size of a baby blue whale, but somehow, she continued to stay as skinny as a stick. Fritzi held this in triumph against her sister and her mother, for they were both just a little overweight and always starting new diets. Her teeth, though, saw the negative effects of candy. They were starting to rot and turn yellow. All of the world's dentists tried to get Fritzi to eat carrots, but she just threw them right back. Her parents always watched in horror when they saw the poor dentists with carrots lodged in their noses painfully. Fritzi didn't care, like I said, she was a living terror.

Fritzi finished twelve more bonbons, one for each year she lived, and went downstairs. She would not pout anymore, **she **would get what she wanted. She took the stairs two at a time and looked around her. She wanted to find a victim for her distress and her evil plan. No one was stirring, not even a butler. Fritzi was mad, how dare they not be where she wanted them to be? She was the master of the house!!

Fritzi searched through several of the rooms, but she couldn't find anybody. She was hopping mad by now, her face beginning to match the color of her hair. She stomped one foot down, then the other, clenched her fists, (this is the stance that she gets in for her yelling fits, it takes a full minute, that is how intense it is) and she opened her mouth, getting ready to yell-**_DING DONG!! _** oh, now, don't get your wish up, the witch isn't dead, it is just the doorbell.

Ooh, was Fritzi mad now. She had been about to launch the world's worst yelling fit, this one took her **_two _**minutes--and someone had dared to disturb it. She stomped her feet to the door, her curiosity overriding a little of her anger. As she turned the knob--the sun shone in, blinding Fritzi for a moment. As her vision cleared, she saw someone she actually liked, and her mouth curved up in a smile. This was one of her favorite people, one of her favorite people...STORY BREAK ---Fritzi doesn't like many people, but here is her list:

**_Fritzi's favorite people:_**

1. Fritzi

2. Fritzi

3. Fritzi

4. Fritzi

5. Fritzi

6. Fritzi

7. Fritzi

8. Fritzi

9. Fritzi

10.Fritzi

11. Fritzi

12. The Grinch--BEFORE he changed

13. the person at the door.

OH, and the person at the door spoke, a sly grin on his otherwise handsome face. "Why**, helllloooooooooo **dear cousin, how are you?"

Fritzi gave a squeal and flung her bony arms around the tall, smiling blonde person at the door. "I am great--" And then Fritzi thought for a moment, and she started to sob. "No, I am NOT great. I am sssssssssssssooooooooo terrible. Everyone is gone, and Mum won't let me have life-size Barbie doll who can be my friend, and Violet is just horrible to me, and I just---just am so MAD!!" She sobbed into the person at the door's arms.

"Now, now, cousin, don't cry. Cousin is here to make everything better." He stroked her head, pampering the pampered.

Fritzi gave a great **_SNNNNNIIIFFF!! _**for dramatic effect and she smiled. "You are?"

"Why, yes, I am here to take you to a party in your honor."

Fritzi smiled hopefully. "You are?"

"Of course, now go get your stuff, and let's go." Her cousin smirked.

With this, Fritzi ran upstairs, her mission to get her life-size Barbie doll temporarily forgotten. A party in her honor, well, she could postpone her mission a couple hours. She had forgotten what type of party it was, but she grabbed her party dress and swimsuit just in case. She fairly flew down the stairs, her red hair flying like a blur. She met her cousin and he smiled as he closed the door behind them.

As Fritzi beamed up at her cousin, he said. "I hope you brought proper clothing."

Fritzi smiled and said, "Don't worry, I am always prepared for everything, dear Boris."


End file.
